


Fine

by purgatory_wallflower



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nicole Haught Takes Care of Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught in Uniform, Nicole to the rescue, Sick Character, Sickfic, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught-centric, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_wallflower/pseuds/purgatory_wallflower
Summary: Waverly is sicker than she lets on but refuses to admit it to Nicole and puts on a brave face. Until it breaks... Oh, and Nicole in a tie.





	1. A Swelling Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to Episode 302, so lets just pretend some events didn't happen. Also, this is my very first fanfic so I'm not sure how its gonna go, hopefully its not terrible, I'm just sort of going with it. In my head, this takes place sometime in the 4 month time jump between season 2 and 3. Anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wynonna Earp or any of the characters.

“Waves, come on, you have to get ready now. We have to be at the station in 30 minutes.”, Nicole shouted from hallway. The youngest Earp was taking an exceptionally long time to pull herself out of bed, she noticed. 

“Ughhh I’m up, I’m up.”, Waverly replied as she grudgingly pulled herself out of bed. She felt like crap but quickly adjusted her demeanor as her girlfriend walked into the room. Nicole had been promoted to Sheriff last week and had a lot on her plate, in addition to the whole Bulshar-hunting business. Waverly didn’t want her to be worrying about her too. Besides she was fine, she never got sick. 

“Well hello there _Sheriff_.” She liked the ring it had. _Sheriff Haught_. She slowly pulled Nicole toward her, one hand grasped securely around her tie and other along the nape of her neck. “Good morning to you too.”, Nicole replied before the two’s lips met. God, she was so lucky.

“Someone slept in…”, Nicole remarked as she turned back towards the mirror to smooth out the crisp blue uniform. “You feeling alright?”, glancing back at Waverly. 

“I’m fine Nicole. Just a long night.” She wasn’t wrong there. They had stayed up well past 1, going through some old boxes in her room looking for something. Anything that could give her some answers as to who she was. 

Nicole’s phone rang and she quickly answered it. “Crap. Waves I got to get to the station. The two new rookies showed up early.” Waverly was in bathroom at this point and responded through the door, “Its fine. I’ll see you there in 20 minutes. Go be the Sheriff.” “I must admit that does sound nice.”, Nicole said. “Uh huh I love you too”, Waverly responded opening the door to give Nicole a quick kiss before heading out. 

Waverly heard the sound of Nicole’s boots on stairs and took a deep breath before popping two Advil. She was fine, she thought.

                                                                                                                         * * *

She had just gotten back from the station a few hours later and began to work on rummaging through another box she had pulled from the back of her closet when the pain in her stomach began to increase. Probably just the sushi she had last night, Waverly thought to herself-wincing in the process. Ignoring the fact there was no real fish in anything she ate last night. 

Halfway through the box, the urge to lay down took over and she crawled under the five blankets piled on her side of the bed. I just need some rest, she told herself. “And answers”, she said aloud before quickly falling asleep. 

 

                                                                                                                         * * *

“I’m so sorry Wynonna. I said I would get back well before dinner was here.”, Nicole shouted, rushing through the door of the Homestead and quickly pulled off her coat and boots, placing them on the steps. 

Surprisingly she found Wynonna alone in the kitchen and no food in sight. “Relax Nicole, Doc never called in our order so I had to when I got here. It should be here in an hour.” Relieved Nicole grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. “That bad?”, Wynonna laughed. “You never drink this early.” “Yeah well the rookies are complete idiots and the paperwork is killing me. Nedley didn’t warn me about that part.”, Nicole answered. “Probably on purpose.”, Wynonna said not-so-under her breath. “Hey I heard that. By the way, where’s Waverly? She usually down here early if Lo Mein is on the menu.”

“I think I heard her going through the attic earlier. Looking, you know. I thought it might be better if I didn't intrude. She wants me to think she’s OK not having the answers. But I know she struggling.” 

“Yeah, well she likes facts. And right now she can’t find them. I’m gonna go check on her. Just shout when the food gets here, I’m starving.” “You got it Haught.”, Wynonna replied as she jogged up the stairs. 

Nicole opened the door to Waverly’s bedroom expecting to find her on floor where the boxes were strewn, instead she appeared to be asleep in the bed. But something wasn’t right. The five blankets she normally slept with had been thrown on her side of the bed. And Waverly didn’t take naps. Nicole didn’t think she’d ever seen her take one, ever. 

Nicole quietly walked over and sat herself on the edge of the bed. “Waves?”, she questioned. She went to gently sweep the hair plastered across her girlfriend’s face in an effort to wake her when she noticed the sheen of sweat across her forehead, and the heat that seemed to be radiating from her body despite an atypical lack of covers. Now she was concerned. “Waves!”, she shouted louder this time, now gently shaking her shoulder. God, she was covered in sweat. She exhaled a sigh of relief when Waverly’s eyes shot open. 

“What happened?”, she asked groggily, now noticing her clothes were damp with sweat and yet she was freezing. Shit, she was sick, she thought. Probably just a cold, right?

“I don’t know Wave, you tell me. Its 5 o’clock and your sound asleep, soaked in sweat no less.”, Nicole replied, helping her to slowly sit up. Waverly could tell her girlfriend was concerned. “You look like shit. Are you running a fever?” , she added, somewhat accusingly, as her hand reached for her forehead. 

Waverly quickly composed herself and smiled, hoping to alleviate the concern across Nicole’s face. “I’m fine Nicole, really. It was just a nightmare. I woke up sweating and threw the blankets off to cool down.” Suddenly she noticed that the annoying stomach pain she felt earlier was now five times worse, and no longer a generalized ache but a sharp intense pain. She grasped the sheets with one hand as tightly as possible to hopefully hide the pain she was in from Nicole. Quickly she stood up and started to the bathroom. “Tell Wynonna I’ll be down in 20. I need to shower, I feel disgusting.” Not looking towards Nicole because the pain was obvious in her face.

Nicole wasn’t completely convinced but decided the nightmare explanation was completely plausible, considering everything they had been through in the past couple months. “Ok if you say so. Hey?” Waverly turned around briefly poking her head out from around the bathroom door, looking inquisitively. “You may be sopping wet with sweat, but your still beautiful.”, Nicole delivered with a smile and those heart eyes that Waverly couldn’t help but smile in response to. 

Blushing, she said, “You’re too good to me.” “Not possible. You’re extraordinary. Now hurry up, dinner will be here soon.” Waverly closed the door and turned on the shower. She picked up a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and chewed two tablets as fast as she could before jumping in. 

She had zero appetite and the thought of food made her already increasing nausea, worse. Her shivering body welcomed the warm water but the sharp pain in her lower abdomen was making standing difficult. A few minutes later and she couldn’t take it any longer. She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and curled into a ball on her right side, willing the pain to go away. “Get a hold of yourself Earp.”, she told herself before quickly throwing on clean clothes.

With fresh clothes, she resumed her curled position on the bathroom floor again. It felt cool against her hot skin. She closed her eyes and groaned. Just a few minutes, she thought. She awoke suddenly ten minutes later and reached the toilet just in time to empty her stomach. 

 

                                                                                                                       * * *

“So, how’s our girl doing?”, Wynonna questioned, pouring herself a glass of whiskey. “Uh not sure. She was sleeping when I got up there and drenched in sweat. Said it was a nightmare. She showering now. I’m kinda worried about her.”, Nicole stated. “Yeah that’s not like her. Part of me wishes she would just stop looking for answers because I can see what not being able to find them is doing to her, but I know she won’t.”, Wynonna answers. “That girl doesn’t give up.”, Nicole finished. “No, no she doesn’t.”

 

                                                                                                                        * * *

Wynonna and Nicole hear a rapping on the front door. “That must be the food. I’ll grab it.”, Wynonna says as she walks towards the door. “Ok, I’m gonna go get Waverly. She said she would be down in 20 minutes and its been like half an hour. Be right back.”, Nicole replied walking up the steps. 

“Hey Waves, the food is here slowpoke.”, Nicole jokes as she enters the room. She doesn’t see her but notices the light seeping from underneath the bathroom door. “Hey what are still doing in there? Its just Chinese, no need to dress up”, she laughs.  But just before she gets to the bathroom door she hears a pained groan and the sound of someone puking their guts out. In that instant her heart starts racing and she runs into the bathroom. 

 


	2. Hold Me, I'm Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally breaks and Nicole realizes the severity of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I'm thinking this is going to have a total of 4 chapters but we'll see. This chapter has some medical stuff in it and I'm not in the medical field, so ignore any mistakes on that end. Also, chapter names are lyrics from some Dean Lewis songs, if you're looking for some background music.

“Oh god Waverly!”, Nicole exclaims, clearly shocked by the sight of her girlfriend crouched over the toilet. 

 She grabs Waverly’s hair and holds it back as she heaves into the toilet again. “Baby, you’re burning up. I knew something was wrong.” 

 Waverly pulls her head out of the toilet and turns to face Nicole. She is pale and shaking. “Nic, I’m sorry”- she is interrupted by an involuntary cry of pain forcing her to the ground, curling up on her right side. 

 Nicole hardly holding back tears at the sight of her in so much pain. She sweeps the hair from face and gently rubs her back, hoping to give her some kind of comfort, but the pained groans continue. 

 She needs a hospital, she realizes. 

 “Hey its gonna be fine. You’re gonna be just fine.” Nicole says. She thinks she knows what’s wrong, but if thats the case, she needs to get Waverly to a hospital. And fast. And she’s gonna need Wynonna’s help. 

 “Waves, baby. I’m gonna go get Wynonna and I’ll be right back. I promise.” 

 “No Nicole, stay. Please.”, Waverly manages to weakly get out. Nicole doesn’t want to leave her like this, but time is of the essence. 

 “Waves I’ll be right back. Less than a minute. I’m gonna fix this.” Nicole sprints out of the room and down the stairs, shouting for Wynonna. 

 

“What the hell Haught.”, Wynonna begins. But upon seeing the look on Nicole’s face, she immediately becomes concerned. 

 “Its Waverly. She in bad shape. We need to get her to the hospital.” 

 “What?”, Wynonna asks, shocked. 

 “Just follow me”, Nicole answers, sprinting back up the stairs with Wynonna following closely behind. 

 “I think its her appendix Wynonna. We need to get her to the ER.”, Nicole states just before they reach the room. 

 

Wynonna immediately rushes to her sister’s side. “Hey baby girl. You don’t look so hot.”, trying desperately to get her sister to smile. 

 “Nonna…”, Waverly whimpers. 

 “I’m right here. You’re gonna be fine.” Wynonna turns to Nicole, who nods at her. 

 “Tell her we have to go.”, Nicole mouths. 

 

“Waverly, we need to get you to the hospital. I’m gonna go start the car and Nicole gonna help you down OK?”, Wynonna explains, trying to sound as calm as possible. 

 “I don’t wanna..”, Waverly manages followed by a pained cry. 

 “Sorry baby girl, you got no choice in the matter.”, Wynonna says quickly before hopping up. 

 

“Pull my cruiser up. We can get her there faster with my lights.”, Nicole tells her. 

 “Do I get to drive?”, Wynonna asks. 

 “This once, yes Earp. Now go and call everyone. Tell them to meet us there.” 

 

“Waves, its me. We gotta get you downstairs. You think you can walk?”, Nicole asks.

 “It hurts..”, Waverly responds. 

 “I know baby. I’m gonna help you.”, Nicole replies, trying to reassure her. Nicole helps her sit up slowly and slides her arm around her back and under her arm. She gently lifts her to a standing position. But before they even start to walk, Waverly’s knees buckle in pain. 

 “OK I have no choice baby.”, Nicole states matter of factly. 

 “No..”, Waverly begins as Nicole picks her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her back. 

 “Its OK, I got you.”, Nicole reassures her. 

 Waverly finally accepts and lets her head collapse against Nicole’s chest as she carries her down the stairs. Nicole can feel the tears soaking through her uniform and onto her skin. Focus, she tells herself. 

 

The front door is already wide open and Nicole can see her police cruiser running outside. She steps outside and yells for Wynonna to open the door of the car for her, as her hands are a little full at the moment. 

 Wynonna quickly jumps out of the drivers seat to open the car door and runs to close the front door of the Homestead before jumping back in. 

 Nicole carefully manages to set Waverly down in the backseat before running around to the other side to hop in. 

 “We’re good, go.”, Nicole states, the panic becoming more obvious in her voice. Wynonna slams on the gas and starts towards the hospital. 

 “Sirens, Wynonna. Up top.” 

 Wynonna gets the message and the sirens begin to blare. 

 

Waverly is laying in the back seat with her head resting on Nicole’s lap. “Almost there baby, hold on.”, Nicole tells her as she runs her hands through Waverly’s hair. 

 Its breaking Nicole’s heart to see her like this. Waverly deserves the world and instead the world acts like an ass, throwing every possible obstacle in her wake. She pulls her jacket up over Waverly’s shoulders and turns to the window trying to distract herself from the audible pain escaping Waverly’s mouth. 

 All she can do is hold her. 

 

                                                                                                                         * * * 

The cruiser slams to a stop in front of the emergency vehicle entrance of the hospital and two hospital personnel ran out with a gurney in tow. Nicole had remembered she had a direct line to the hospital with her radio shortly after they left and called to let them know she was bringing someone in. 

 But this wasn’t just someone, it was Waverly. 

 Wynonna opened back door for Nicole, who awkwardly managed to pull herself out of the vehicle with Waverly still in her arms. 

 “Nic..don’t…leave.”, Waverly said painfully, taking sharp breaths between the words. 

 Nicole gently laid her down on the gurney at the instruction of the nurses. “I’m not going anywhere.”, she replied, keeping one hand on the railing of the gurney and holding Waverly’s tightly with the other. She began to jog at the pace of the nurses rushing her into the ER. 

 

Wynonna was right at her heels, clearly distraught at the turn of events that had taken place in the last half hour. “Can you please give her something for the pain!”, she begged.  

 One of the nurses replies, “We will. But we need to assess her first.” 

 

They reach the threshold of the triage room when one the nurses begins, “Sheriff , we have it from here. Thanks for bringing her in.” Nicole doesn’t know where to start. 

 “Who’s family?”, the doctor asks as she walks in.

Nicole and Waverly had been together for quite some time now but aside from Nedley and the rest of the crew, had limited their displays of affection in public. Purgatory was a small town and both were unsure about how it would be received, especially with Nicole as Sheriff now. 

 Nicole looked at Wynonna. “You know what happened. I don’t.”, Wynonna stated. 

 Nicole got the message.

 “We both are.”, Nicole started. 

 

“We were together when it started. She said she was fine this morning but I could tell she felt off. I’m not sure when the pain started but about an hour ago I found her over the toilet, in obvious pain, and running a fever. I knew I needed to bring her in when I saw the pain was centered on her lower right side.” Nicole diverted her attention from Waverly, who hardly noticed the IV being placed in left arm, and looked to Wynonna for comfort. 

 “Understood. Does she have any allergies or prior surgeries? Is she on any medication? ”, the doctor questioned, then telling the nurse to draw some blood. “CBC, Chem7, Amylase, and Lipase. Also hCg.” The nurse nods and attaches a vacutainer to the line. “And bring me an ultrasound.”

 “Uh, no known allergies. And she had her wisdom teeth out when she was 16.”, Wynonna responds. 

 “Any chance of pregnancy?”, she follows up.

 Wynonna and Nicole answer in unison. “No.” The question brings a slight grin to their faces. 

 “Are you sure? Is she on birth control? I just ask because an ectopic pregnancy is a real concern in women her age with these symptoms.” 

 “Dr...Johanson is it? I assure you she is not pregnant. Waverly’s my girlfriend so unless some major medical breakthrough has been made that I’m not aware of, you can cross that off your list. Regardless, she is on birth control.” 

 Even Wynonna is surprised by the brazen statement from Nicole. 

 The response seems to satisfy the doctor. “Give her 5 mgs of morphine, Jackson.” The nurse pushes the painkiller and within 30 seconds, Waverly relaxes and groans subside. Nicole and Wynonna exhale as if a weight was lifted from their shoulders. 

 She was no longer in pain. 

The doctor continues.“You two should head out to the waiting room and grab a coffee. I’m gonna do a proper exam and get an ultrasound of her abdomen to check the appendix, which I suspect is the issue here. You need to fill out some forms for admission as well.” 

 

The two women look at each other nervously. 

 “I promise we will take good care of her. I’ll will update you as soon as I know something.” 

 Wynonna grabs Nicole’s hand. “Hey, they’ve got it.”, she says. 

 Nicole looks up at her, tears threatening to spill. “Yeah..yeah of course.” 

 They turn and hesitantly walk to the waiting area. Dolls and Doc are already there. 

 That’s when Nicole loses it. And Dolls is there. He pulls her in as the tears that have been forming for an hour and half finally spill. 

 Wynonna trys to speak before she too collapses into the chair, and Doc is there, pulling her to his chest. 

 


	3. It'll be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole get the answers they've been waiting for. And Waverly on pain meds.

“Hey, Waverly’s as tough as they get. She’ll be fine.” Dolls tries to comfort Nicole. He’s never seen her so vulnerable. “Let’s go get a coffee.”, he offers. 

“I love her.”, is all Nicole can manage. 

“I know.”, he responds simply. She follows him to the other side of waiting room where the complimentary refreshments sit. 

_Why the hell is coffee the standard in hospitals? Alcohol is a much better stress reliever?_

 

Wynonna is halfway through the admission forms when she finally speaks, “I’m supposed to protect her Doc. That’s my job. And I didn’t even notice she was sick.” She’s blaming herself, the guilt she feels is plastered across her face. 

“Hey, no you do not get to that. This is not your fault.” He lays his hand over hers. “Waverly is…selfless. She did not want anyone to worry. She’s good at puttin’ on a brave face.”

“Still, I should’ve known. I could have helped her before it got this bad.”

“You did help her Wynonna. You got her here. Now you can help her more by fillin’ out those forms.” He looks at her softly. “You can get on her about it when this is all done.” She smiles slightly before returning to the papers in her lap. 

 

                                                                                                                            * * *

 

“Family of Waverly Earp?”, a nurse calls out.

The four immediately jump up from their coffee and HGTV induced haze, and head towards the desk. 

The nurse looks at them hesitantly. “I’m afraid I can only disclose information to immediate biological family. I’m sorry. I can tell you all care but I have to comply with HIPPA guidelines.” 

Wynonna was shocked. Everyone here was family. And biologically…well that’s a whole other question. 

Dolls saw the hurt in her face. “ It’s fine. We’ll go sit back down. Just …make sure she’s OK.”, he offered and motioned to the other too to follow him. 

 

“What the hell was that Dolls?”, Nicole questioned. She was pissed. “ She’s my girlfriend. Don’t I have the right to know if she is OK? I was in the room earlier for God’s sakes.” She sat back down in the chair and put her elbows to her knees, interlocking her hands behind her neck. She stared at the floor. She hated hospitals.

“Relax Nicole. Its just protocol to protect patient privacy. They will update Wynonna and then she can let us know.”, Dolls replies diplomatically. 

She knew he was right. She follows and enforces the rules every day. But it didn’t make the words sting any less. She felt like family.

 

“I’m her sister.”, Wynonna tells the nurse with a slight irritation obvious in her tone.

“I’m sorry about that. There are some rules I hate to follow.”

“How is my sister?”, Wynonna shot back. She didn’t want a damn apology, she wanted to know how her sister was doing.

“Waverly has appendicitis. It’s inflammation of the appendix that if left untreated will cause the appendix to burst, putting the body at risk for a serious infection called peritonitis. It’s a good thing you brought her when you did. The ultrasound showed an inflamed appendix which fits the diagnosis considering her elevated white blood cell count and region of pain.”

“Ok, so what now? How do you treat it? Does she need antibiotics or something?” Wynonna still wasn’t hearing the words she wanted to. 

“She is going need surgery. Antibiotics will be required if the appendix bursts but our goal is to remove it before that happens.”

“Surgery? What do mean surgery?”, Wynonna was panic-stricken. The nurse seemed relatively calm considering that her sister apparently needed surgery. Surgery meant it was bad. Really bad. She felt her breaths quickening.

“Its called an appendectomy. Its necessary to remove the inflamed appendix before it bursts and causes more issues that are life threatening. The surgeon has done hundreds, its one the most common surgical procedures performed. It’ll take about 30 minutes and will likely be done laparoscopically which involves making several small incisions and using a camera to remove the appendix versus one larger incision. The recovery time is shorter as well.”

“Uh…ok, so when will it happen? Can we see her before? Her girlfriend is the one who said we needed to bring her in and she’s really worried.”

“The OR is being prepped as we speak. And we will likely take her back in about 15 minutes. This isn’t something we can afford to wait on….I can let you two see her before she goes under. Tell her girlfriend she likely saved her life. A burst appendix left untreated is fatal.”

The air was sucked from Wynonna’s lungs at that last sentence. 

“I should take you to her now as she needs to be prepped.” 

Wynonna got the message. 

“And only the two of you. I shouldn’t even really be letting her girlfriend see her in pre-op.”

“Yeah, yeah thank you. I’ll be right back.”

Wynnona walked briskly back to wear the others were waiting. Nicole head immediately shot up from the gaze she had locked on the floor. 

 

“How is she?”, Nicole asks, standing up in the process.

Wynonna immediately pulls her into a hug. Nicole doesn’t know whether to be concerned or comforted.

“You saved her damn it.” , Wynonna said with tears in her eyes. “You did it again Haught.” She releases Nicole from her grip and looks straight at her.

“You were right Nicole. She has appendicitis. They say she’ll be fine but she needs surgery to remove her appendix. They’re gonna take her back in 15. The nurse said she’ll let the two of us see her before she goes under.” 

Nicole exhales a sigh of relief. She can finally breathe again. The pounding in her chest ceases and her heart rate slows to its normal rhythm. She wipes the sweat from her palms across her pants. 

“If you want to see her we have to go now though.” 

This prompts Nicole out of her relieved haze. “Lets go.”, she says.

The two walk up to the desk where the nurse is still waiting. “She’s up on pre-op. We have to take the elevator to the third floor. Follow me.” 

The three enter the elevator and are silent until they reach the 2nd floor and Nicole asks something.

“Why are you letting me see her? Isn’t it against hospital policy? I mean you wouldn’t even update Wynonna with me standing there.”

Wynonna shoots her a look. A _shut-the-hell-up-and-don’t-ask-questions_ look. 

The nurse stares at screen, watching as the number goes from 2 to 3. “Because I know what its like to love someone and feel the need to hide it.” 

Wynonna and Nicole both look at her. Her gaze remains locked on the screen. The elevator beeps and the doors open. She walks out first and leads them down a cold hallway. 

“Plus you probably saved her life. I figured you deserve to see her for that alone.” 

 

They get halfway down the hall when she stops outside a room labeled P-04. 

“She’s in there. You’ve got 5 minutes. And be warned, she’s on some strong painkillers. What comes out of her mouth might not make sense.”

Wynonna laughs. “Shoulda seen her after she got her wisdom teeth out Haught. Our girl started speaking in a British accent and everything..”

They open the door and find Waverly looking quite content with herself in the hospital bed, watching something on the TV. She’s got a drip of some sort of painkiller running through her IV. She looks up as they walk in the room.

“Heyyyyyyy Wynooonnnaa. I missed youuu. I wanted to come find you but they said they needed me to stay here for something uhhh…reallllyy importannnt.” Waverly’s words were slurred and every couple were emphasized for no real reason whatsoever. 

“Yeah baby girl, its real important. How are you feeling?”, Wynonna asks before looking at Nicole who can hardly contain her own laughter. 

“I feel amazzzze-balls Wynonna. Kinda floatly. I think we should have a ancient history trivia party when they let me out. With donutssss, lotssss of donuts. Ooohhhh, and karaoke.”

Nicole and Wynonna are struggling to keep it together at this point. “She’s high as kite dude.”, Nicole says, laughing at the sight of her girlfriend who normally has everything under control, so not in control.

Nicole looks at Waverly and smiles. “You enjoying yourself baby? You’re looking a little better than you were. You scared the shit out of me, you know?”

Waverly turns to her girlfriend, “I’m greaaattt. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but you’re reallllly pretttyyy.” She turns to Wynonna and tries whispering, “ She’s really pretty. You should try swinging both ways Wyn. Look what it gets you.”, pointing to Nicole with her thumb as if she couldn’t see her.

Its not a whisper though and could probably be heard from the hallway. Nicole and Wynonna bust into laughter. 

“God Waverly, you’re gonna be so embarrassed when you hear about this.” Wynonna states. 

The nurse raps on the door and pokes her head in. “You’ve got a minute.”

Waverly looks longingly at Nicole. “Did you hear thaaatt? We’ve got a minute to make out. I’m suurrre my sister won’t mind.” 

Nicole takes a seat in the chair on the left side of Waverly’s bed. She places one hand on her thigh,  currently covered with a scratchy blue hospital issue linen, and she uses the other to sweep her hair behind her left ear. “Wave, they’ve got get you ready baby. I’ll be here when you wake up OK?”

Waverly reaches up with her free hand and brushes Nicole’s cheek with her thumb. “You’re sooooo beautiful.” 

Nicole laughs and gives Waverly a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up. 

Wynonna approaches Waverly on her right side and kisses the top of her head. “We’ll see you in a bit OK?” 

“Mmmhhh-huh.” Waverly looks at them blankly. “I looovvee you guys…sooo much..”, she mumbles as they leave the room.

 

Wynonna and Nicole both shake their head as they leave. The nurse that brought them up is still waiting in the hall. 

“It’ll probably take half an hour. We’ll move her in the PACU afterwards until she wakes up. Then she be moved to a patient room on the surgical floor. Just take the elevator back down to one and grab your friends. You all can wait in the surgical waiting room on the 4th floor and someone will let you know when you can see her.” 

“Ok thanks.”, Nicole replies. “And thank you for letting me see her. I know you weren’t supposed to.” , looking at the nurse thankfully.

“I’d change the rules if I could but I’m just a nurse. And feel free to grab dinner in the cafeteria. Its back down on 1, take the hallway on the right of the main entrance to the hospital when you first walk in. They stop serving at 7:30 and the vending machines are crap.”, the nurse adds as she heads down the hallway to the nurse’s station. 

Wynonna and Nicole thank her again before hopping in the elevator. Wynonna can see the slight worry etched across Nicole’s face and grabs her hand. 

“She’ll be OK, you know.” 

“Yeah, I’ll just feel much better when she’s out of surgery and awake.” 

“You and me both. Lets grab the others and get some food. I think the Chinese food at home is probably cold by now.”

The elevator reaches the 1st floor and the two women head back into the ER waiting room to update Doc and Dolls. 

 


	4. By Cold Neon Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation. Some fluff. Some Nicole and Dolls moments. Waverly wakes up. Doc is worried. These summaries are terrible. I apologize.

Nicole was on her third cup of coffee tonight. “The nurse said half an hour…its been almost 45 minutes Wynonna…” She threw the magazine she had been flipping through aimlessly back on the side table and rubbed the back of her neck.

She wished she had changed out of her uniform before everything had happened because there was no way she was gonna leave the hospital now. Not until she knew Waverly was OK. Not until she could see her again. Hold her again. God, that’s all she wanted right now.

“She said they would have to wait to move her until she woke up in post-op. I’m sure she’s out by now.” , Wynonna pointed out, trying to reassure her sister’s very anxious girlfriend. Inside though, she had been thinking the same thing. 

The four had gone down to the cafeteria and scarfed down some sandwiches in 20 minutes, wanting to get up to the fourth floor as soon as possible. Ten minutes later, which felt like half and hour, Dolls had noticed Nicole’s discomfort. The hard plastic chairs in the waiting room plus uniform trousers and a duty belt, made for an uncomfortable wait.

“Nicole”, he prodded. She looked up at him from her mindless stirring of the coffee.

“You’re still in uniform. Why don’t you run home and change? That can’t be comfortable.”

“I can’t leave. Not until I know she’s ok Dolls…”

“Yeah I kinda expected that, but you’ve been in that for almost 12 hours now if I had to guess and I get the feeling you aren’t going back home tonight. Let me run to your place and grab you something.”

She instantly shook her head. “I’m good Dolls , really. You don’t need to do that.”

“You’re right. I don’t, but I want to. Seriously Nicole, you shift in that chair every 30 seconds. I can tell you are uncomfortable.”

She looked at him. They had built up a professional relationship over the past year. With that came mutual trust. They had exchanged keys to their places a couple months ago. “Just in case.” He had said.

He already gotten out of his chair this point, giving Nicole the message that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Thank you. Just grab me some jeans and a sweater please. Its freezing in here.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it once before letting go. 

“I’ll be back in twenty.” , he promised and proceeded to ask Wynonna if she needed anything before he left. 

 

Someone finally walked through the double doors that led to patient rooms dressed in navy blue scrubs and proceeded to call out, “Earp”

Wynonna jumped up instantly and walked over. She noticed the man in scrubs had the letters, M.D. , on his ID. _Must be the surgeon_ , she thought.

He took off his scrub cap and stuffed in his pocket. “Family of Waverly Earp, correct?” 

_Not again, god damn HIPPA regulations._ “Yes, I’m her sister. How is she?”, Wynonna assured. 

“My name is Dr. Branson. I was the surgeon who operated on your sister.”, he informed. 

“The surgery went well. She is in recovery now and will be moved to a patient room shortly. It took a bit longer than expected as I’m sure you noticed. I apologize for that. Her appendix ended up bursting minutes before we took her back so I elected to to an open procedure over the planned laparoscopic technique to allow for better visualization. I removed the appendix and sent it to path for confirmation. Because it did burst before I removed it, we’ve started her on antibiotics to prevent infection.”

Wynonna quickly stopped him. “I thought the goal was to remove it before it burst. So she wouldn’t need antibiotics and so the recovery was shorter.”

“Of course, that’s always the goal. Unfortunately we can’t predict when the appendix decides to rupture. An open procedure allowed me to remove it and flush out the area to prevent infection better then the keyhole procedure. About half of the appendectomies I’ve performed  are on patients whose appendix has already burst. Its completely manageable as long as they are operated on quickly.”

“Ok, but how much longer of a recovery time are we talking here because it was done this way?” _She was OK, that’s what matters._

“Patients who undergo the keyhole procedure usually only stay a day. But because of the larger incision and antibiotics, as well as the drainage tube required to prevent peritonitis, most patients stay for 5 to 7 days.”

_Well shit, now she was gonna have to convince Nicole not to take a week off work._

“A week, damn Ok. She’s not gonna be happy about that…Well when can we see her?”

“A nurse should come get you shortly. We can allow only one family member and a significant other to stay overnight but anyone else can visit until 8:30. Visiting hours start back up at 12 pm tomorrow.”

“No that’s fine. That’s great actually. Her girlfriend probably would have tried to arrest someone if she wasn’t allowed to stay the night. Thank you though, seriously. That girl has gotten sick maybe three times in the last 10 years. We’ve been silently freaking out for past two hours.”, Wynonna confessed, honestly thankful. 

“You are very welcome. I’m just doing my job.”, he responded before his pager beeped loudly.

“I’ve got another surgery to get to, but I’ll check on Waverly sometime tomorrow.”, he assured, extending his hand to Wynonna. She shook it gratefully and headed back over to Nicole and Doc.

 

Nicole stopped her incessant foot tapping and started to stand as Wynonna approached.

Wynonna stopped her though, placing her hands on her shoulders and pushing her reassuringly back in the chair. 

“Relax Nicole, she’s fine. Being moved to a patient room as we speak. Took longer than expected because her appendix ruptured shortly before they took her back and ended up having to do the open surgery- 

“What? I thought you- Nicole started, obviously distraught at Wynonna’s recap. 

“She’s good Nicole. The surgeon reassured me its completely manageable. They have her on antibiotics and placed a drainage tube to prevent any complications. They will take us back soon. You can even stay the night.”

“Like that was even an option Earp.”, she remarked with a smile. 

“That’s kinda what I told him.”, Wynonna chuckled. 

“Waverly Earp.” , Doc began. “That girl cannot ever make anything simple.” 

“No, no she can’t.”, Wynonna replied. 

Doc might not admit it, but had been worried sick about Waverly. He felt responsible for her in weird fatherly way. They were his found family, as strange as the circumstances around the whole finding part had been.

A nurse approached the three and told them they could see Waverly now. Doc said he’d stay in the waiting room until Dolls made it back with Nicole’s much needed change of clothes. 

 

Wynonna and Nicole proceeded to follow the nurse through the double doors and down a cold white hallway until they reached room number 417.

“She’s still groggy from the anesthesia and might be sleeping when you get in there. Its best if you just let her. If she does wake up, she’s got a PCA pump on her left side. One click and she’ll get another dose of painkillers.” 

They nodded and opened the door. The room was dimly lit with a lamp in the far left corner of the room. There was a chair on either side of the bed and couch next to the window on the wall opposite them. They looked at Waverly. Asleep in the hospital bed just as the nurse had said.

Nicole took the chair on the left side and Wynonna, the one on the right, sitting as quietly as possible to avoid waking Waverly. She looked so small in the bed. Granted, she stood only a few inches over 5 feet, but still the linens seemed to swallow her whole. 

The sight of her girlfriend so vulnerable, so weak, wasn’t an easy thing for Nicole to take in. The wires coming out from under the gown monitoring her heart rhythm. The IV in the back of her left hand and another one further up the arm. The nasal cannula delivering a slow stream of oxygen into her exhausted body. And she was so pale. 

 

She moved the chair as close to the bed as she could and quietly folded down the railing, allowing her to grasp her girlfriend’s hand, being careful not to touch the line in her hand. All she wanted was lay next to her, to have her head resting against her own chest and feel her slow breathing. The kind of breathing that comforted her when she woke up from nightmares in a cold sweat.

But she didn’t want to wake her. She was afraid she’d be in pain. She looked to Wynonna, who had placed a hand on Waverly’s leg and closed her eyes, slumping back in the reclining chair. God she exhausted as well.

Nicole considered laying down on the couch. It was only a few feet away. Then she looked back at Waverly. _No, I need to be here when she wakes up. I promised I would be…_

She proceeded to remove the bulky duty belt around her waist and tossed it on the couch. She then untucked her blouse, removed the tie, and unbuttoned it from top to bottom, leaving her in only the standard short sleeve crewneck that was worn under her uniform everyday. 

It was chilly in the room but she had forgot her jacket in the rush to get Waverly to the hospital.

She was tempted to wait for Dolls to bring her change of clothes before getting comfortable, but she was exhausted. Her eyelids were so heavy, threatening to send her to sleep any minute now.

Nicole finally relented, scooting the chair further down the bed so she could rest her head on the edge of the bed without disturbing the IVs the ran across Waverly’s arm. She crossed her arms on the bed and let her head rest against them, facing Waverly. 

“I love you baby…” she whispered before giving in to sleep. 

 

///

 

It was a little after 8 when Dolls made it back to the hospital with Nicole’s clothes in tow. He and Doc grabbed visitor’s passes before walking back to find room 417.

“It should be the next door Doc.” 

“Right again, Deputy Marshall..” , Doc responded, taking off his hat before opening the door.

They both chuckled quietly at the sight of the three fast asleep. Nicole draped across the end of Waverly’s bed. Waverly obviously completely out of it. And Wynonna, snoring away in the recliner on the other side of her. 

“We best leave them as they are, I suppose.”, Doc noted.

“Yeah, the visiting hours are up in 15 minutes anyways. The nurses will kick us out after that and I don’t want to be the one to wake up either of them.” , Dolls said, glancing at Nicole and Wynonna. 

Dolls caught on to the concern on Doc’s face, a rarity to catch, as he looked at Waverly.

“She looks worse than it is Doc. I promise. She will be back to the bubbly Waverly we know soon.”

“Of course.” Doc whispered. Realizing his emotions were showing, he straightened up. “We should go.”

“I’m just gonna put these clothes down Doc, I’ll meet you in the hall.”

Doc sauntered into hallway and Dolls walked over to the couch, placing the clothes Nicole requested down. He noticed her blouse had been shed on the couch leaving her in only a t-shirt. 

He grabbed a blanket that was folded over the end of the couch, obviously for family members to sleep on, and gently draped it over Nicole’s sleeping figure before leaving the room. 

 

///

 

Waverly’s eyes fluttered open.

“Mmmhh..uhhh..Nic..”, Waverly tried, but her throat was sore and her head was foggy. She could see her girlfriend, sound asleep, just out of reach beyond her left hand. She thought about reached for her, but concluded that with all the tubes coming from her arm, that wasn’t the best idea. 

“Nicole..” , she tried again, unsuccessfully to wake her. She attempted to clear her throat but it was dry and raw from the breathing tube that had been placed during surgery, and her attempts just caused it burn more. 

She glanced down and around, trying to recall last night’s events. The memories were there but coming in peices. She remembered Nicole replaying what had happened to the ER doctor and then a cold fluid entering her veins. It was fuzzy after that. 

Her girlfriend was gonna wake up very uncomfortable from the look of it. She looked over at the empty couch. _Why didn’t you sleep there?_ Of course she knew why, but still. 

_God, I could really some water right now…_

And she really wanted to wake Nicole up. It looked like she was still in uniform. 

She stretched her arm as far as she could without moving and was surprised to find the IVs didn’t bother her too much but Nicole was still out of reach. She considered waking Wynonna, but it appeared to be quite early in the morning, and Wynonna was not fun to deal without sleep. It was best to let her wake on her own accord.

She was stiff and desperately wan’t to stretch her legs, but Nicole’s arm was splayed over her legs, not to mention movement probably wasn’t going to be the most pleasant thing to undertake the morning after surgery.

_Fuck it. This is gonna suck. I’m not helpless…_

“Nicole.”, she grunted, attempting to prop herself up with her right arm. But the movement instantly sent a wave of pain through her stomach. _Shit, not a good idea. Fuck!_

She hissed with pain, but she could reach her girlfriend now. 

“Nicole.”, she groaned and put her hand on her shoulder. Nicole’s eyes blinked open at her touch. 

“Ugghhh…shit…”, Waverly whimpered, closing her eyes and wincing, not even noticing Nicole was now awake. 

“Wave, what the hell are you doing? You shouldn’t be moving. I am really glad to see you awake though.”

Nicole helped ease her back against the bed. Her face contorting in obvious pain.

“Yeah..huh…I…realize that…now.”, Waverly mumbled, taking slow breaths in between her words as she lay back down. 

Nicole reached up and tucked the hair behind Waverly’s ear. Thats when Waverly noticed the nasal cannula on her face and began to pull it off. 

Nicole immediately stopped her, grabbing her hand. “Nu-uh, not until the doctor says its OK.”

“Its uncomfortable, Nic. And I hurt enough as is.”, Waverly whined, surprised at her own admittance of pain. 

“Baby…”, Nicole grabbed the PCA and put in her hand. “Press.”

“What?”

“Its pain meds Waves. Press.”, she insisted. 

“I want to be lucid. Nicole.” 

“And I don’t want see you in pain. I saw enough of that yesterday. Its not as strong as what they gave in the ER, I promise. The locals have worn off by now. And I can tell you’re in more pain than you’re letting on. Please…”

Waverly saw the hurt in Nicole’s face. She felt bad for putting Nicole through that last night. And she was indeed in pain.

She pressed the button once.  The medicine entered her veins and within a minute, she was more comfortable. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey what are you apologizing for baby?”, Nicole said gently as she poured Waverly a cup of water and popped a straw in it.

“I should have told you earlier. But I didn’t want to worry you. And then you had to find me in the bathroom like that. I’m sorry…”, Waverly began to tear up. The painkillers were making hiding her emotions difficult. 

Nicole wiped the tear from her face. “No crying.” She looked at Waverly and smiled.

“You should have told me. You’re right. But were past that now. I’m just glad you’re gonna be OK.”, she reassured as she rubbed circles along the back of Waverly’s free hand. 

“Here.”, she said, bringing the straw up to her mouth. Waverly attempted to sit up slightly to reach it.

“What did I say about moving Waves. You had surgery less than 12 hours ago.”

She accepted the water. Wincing slightly as the cool water soothed her raw throat. 

“Its gonna be sore for few days.”, Nicole explained. 

“Along with everything else apparently.”, Waverly noted. Nicole chuckled.

“You might just have to let everyone take of you for once.”

Waverly sighed.

“I know. So unfortunate.”, Nicole joked and placed her head on Waverly’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, I think someone’s waking up.”, Nicole said, glancing at Wynonna, who appeared to have made herself quite comfortable in the recliner last night.

“Mmmhh….”, Wynonna woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking at Nicole and asking, “God, what time is it Haught? I need a damn Bloody Mary.”, sitting up straight before realizing Waverly was awake.

“Shit, look who’s awake. Don’t ever do that to me again babygirl.” 

Waverly smiled weakly. “Its not like I planned it Wy.” 

“Still. Oh I can’t wait to tell you about-

“Maybe not now Wynonna.”, Nicole glared at her.

“What are you guys talking about?”, Waverly questioned.

“Nothing baby.”, Nicole assured.

“Dude you were- Wynonna tried again.

“She just woke up, seriously Earp?”

“Now I want to know.”, Waverly urged. “I was what?”

“High.”, Nicole relented. “You were high as kite, baby.”

Waverly instantly went red.

“You’re cute high though babe.” 

Wynonna laughed to herself. “Thats one way to put it.” 

Nicole shot her a look. “Why don’t you go grab us some cappuccinos. And a muffin for that matter.” 

Wynonna stood up. “Fine, but I’ll be back soon. You two lovebirds better not be on top of each other when I come back.”

Waverly blushed and smiled nervously. She reached for Nicole’s hand, who gladly accepted. 

“No promises Earp.”, Nicole joked as she walked out, giving Waverly a kiss before resuming her position against her shoulder and grabbing the TV remote to flip through the crappy hospital cable channels. 

“I missed that.” Waverly admitted as Nicole lay her head back against her upper arm and intertwined her fingers with Waverly’s. 

"Me too, baby." It felt good to hold her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I expected but I wanted to get some good Dolls and Nicole moments in there. Chapter updates are kinda erratic right now but the writing is relieving my stress about starting college so I am writing when I have time. Thanks for reading!


	5. Just You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I thought it would be but I wanted to give you guys something since its been so long. I apologize for the wait, college is hectic. I really appreciate your patience.

“You should be at work.” Waverly shifted uncomfortably in her bed, wincing slightly.

“Too late. I already called in sick for the next three days. Besides it’ll give the new recruits a chance to get an unsupervised taste of Purgatory.”

“Cause that’s such a great idea Nicole. Leaving the rookies to run the department with what? A day’s experience?”

“Oh come on, they’ll be fine. It’ll be a couple speeding tickets or drunk and disorderly’s at the most. They came from the city. This place is practically a walk in the park for them. I told Nedley to pop in every now and then too.”

“A walk in the park with a side of an occasional murderous revenant.”

“Eh, every place has its demons, literally. I know what your trying to do Waves and its not going to work.”

“And what is that?”, Waverly inquires, knowingly.

“Convince me that your fine here alone. Which you will not be successful in doing.”

“Your not doing anything here with me but eating crap hospital food and watching shitty cable movies.”

“Exactly. Alone with you. All day, what more could I ask for.”

“Well…”, Waverly starts, scooting over slightly.

“…when you put it that way…”, she continues before grabbing the collar of Nicole’s shirt, pulling her close. “Why don’t you come up here and join me?”, she whispers before pressing her lips to meet Nicole’s.

Nicole, now half standing up, reciprocates, tracing Waverly’s jawline with her fingers and lifting her chin slightly to melt deeply into another kiss as she situates herself carefully in the space Waverly made for her in the bed. She wraps her arm around Waverly’s shoulders, letting her girlfriend rest her head against her chest, before relaxing into the bed herself.

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

“Nu-uh…this is nice, Nic.”

“Good.”, Nicole replies simply, interlacing her fingers with Waverly’s and resting their hands on her stomach.

“God, I forgot how hard these beds were babe.” Waverly laughed, stopping almost immediately though as it triggered a wave of pain through her pelvis.

Inhaling sharply, she stated, “Yeah if you could avoid a third visit that’d be great.”

“Says the girl laying up in the hospital bed. Besides it would actually be the fourth. You made me come and get x-rays after I was shot, remember.”

“Hey, my pissed off appendix was unavoidable. And yes I do remember because you were insisting you didn’t need them despite the fact you could hardly move without pain and your ribs were about 50 shades of black and blue.”

“Yeah well next time I come face to face with a supernatural being set on murdering me I’ll just say, Hey I know you’re busy but my girlfriend would really appreciate it if you didn’t put me in the hospital so if you could just forget why you’re here that’d be swell. I’m sure that would work right Waves?”

“Fair point…I guess.” The door swung open suddenly and nurse walked in with a tray of supplies in tow.

“I’m sorry I just need to change your dressing and check the incision.”, he said before looking up and realizing the two were comfortably in bed together. If he was surprised it didn’t show in his face. Then again majority of the hospital staff came from outside Purgatory, mostly Calgary or the bigger cities in the Northwest United States. There was always an opening at the hospital which attracting newly graduated nurses or doctors fresh out of their residency. Ladies loving ladies wasn’t a rarity where they came from.

“I can move if you need me too.”, Nicole began.

“No, you’re fine. I’ve got plenty of access on this side. Dr. Branson said we can remove the drainage tube as long as the incision looks good and that won’t be particularly comfortable.”, he said, snapping a pair of gloves on.

“Ok.”, Nicole said, tightening her grip on Waverly’s hand as she looked up at her nervously.

The nurse pulled back the sheets and began to lift the gown when Waverly suddenly interrupted.

“Wait.”, she looked to Nicole, the fear evident in her eyes.

“I’m scared.” The nurse stopped what he was doing and gave her a minute.

“Look at me baby. It’s fine. I’m right here. Don’t look at what he’s doing, just look at me. It’ll be over before you know it OK?”, Nicole comforted her, cupping her face in her hand gently.

“Yeah…ok. I’m sorry, you can go ahead.”, Waverly continued, her voice quivering just slightly.

“No worries. I’ll go slow.”, the nurse reassured.

As he began to peel away the dressing, Waverly shut her eyes and leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole just continued letting her squeeze her hand and kept her other hand on Waverly’s head, running her fingers through her hair comfortingly. Nicole contained a gasp at the sight of the incision and the wide tube running out the end of it. The nurse cleaned the area before telling Waverly it looked good to remove the tube.

“Will it hurt?”, Nicole asked, knowing Waverly had the question.

“Probably, but just for a couple seconds. I can give you a local if you want. It will numb the area but will take about 10 minutes to set in if you’re OK with waiting.”

“What do you think baby?”, Nicole asked, getting Waverly to open her eyes. She looked at her nervously.

“We can wait if you want or you can just get it done with right now. Its up to you. I’m right here either way.”

“I want it out…”, Waverly mumbled. “now…don’t wanna wait.”

“Ok, now it is then.”, Nicole nodded at the nurse.

“Ok Waverly. I want you to take a deep breath in and on the count of three exhale, and I will remove it, pack it and put a new dressing on. I’ll be as fast and gentle as possible.”

“Mmm-huh..”, she mumbled before burying her face deeper into Nicole’s chest and taking a deep breath.

The process took less than a minute, but Nicole could see Waverly’s knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets tightly with her other hand and she seemed to hold her breath until the nurse said he was finished.

“That’s it. I promise I won’t bother you again today but I can give you another dosage of pain meds if you want?”

“Yes please. Thank you.”, Waverly responded, trying not to let Nicole on to how much pain she was in. She pulled up the thin blanket to her chest as he left the room.

“You did good baby.”, Nicole offered, slowly getting off the bed much to Waverly’s dismay.

“Wait, stay…please… if you don’t mind.”

“Look who wants me to leave now…”, Nicole joked, grabbing the fleece blanket off the couch and her sweatshirt that Dolls had brought from home. She carefully draped them over the hospital issue linens and gently got back into bed, accepting Waverly’s cold body.

“You don’t have your blankets. I can tell you’re cold.”, Nicole settled in next to her.

“Not anymore…how about…”, Waverly started and her words slurring just slightly as the pain meds began to kick in.

“..you be my bonus blanket…” she finished, looking into Nicole’s eyes longingly.

Nicole chuckled quietly and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s head before whispering into her ear.

“I think I might be willing to do that…”


End file.
